powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Care of Business
Taking Care of Business is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It features the first appearance of Scrozzle's Type Gamma Gigadrones. Synopsis Devon finds it difficult to balance a new job he took to impress his dad, and the duties of being the Red Power Ranger. Plot On his bike, Devon asks a car washer where Sudsey is, finding out he is in his office. Biking over to his Dad, Sudsey comes out and introduces himself to Devon, telling him that he is at Sudsey’s Car Wash. Being handed a uniform by Sudsey and being told that he starts immediately, Devon turns to his father after Sudsey walks away and tells him that he doesn’t think he can take a job right now. After his father asks if there is something else keeping himself busy, Devon tells his father that there is. Having to keep his identity a secret, Devon tells his father that he is busy being a champion at video games for an upcoming tournament. Not entertained at his excuse, Mayor Daniels tells Devon that he needs to start somewhere and asks his son to do the job for him, which Devon accepts to do for his father. In the Cyber Dimension, Evox complains to Scrozzle and Avatar Blaze that the only thing holding himself back is lack of Morph-X and that he needs more. Interrupting Evox, Scrozzle tells the sentient virus that he’s found a way to hack into every security camera in Coral Harbor. When Evox turns down Scrozzle’s plan, saying he wants action instead of hoping, Avatar Blaze tells Evox of a plan to create a Robotron powerful enough to cut into a Morph-X Tower and supply him with an ocean of Morph-X. Evox approves of the plan but tells Blaze that his plan had better work. At Grid Battleforce, Devon walks in and asks for an explanation as to what is so urgent to Ravi, Zoey and Nate. Being silenced, Commander Shaw introduces the team to General Burke. Burke tells the team that it’s time for Grid Battleforce to go on the offensive. Telling the team that his two children, Ben and Betty, had a brilliant idea, they walk in with a mannequin. While Devon is surprised to learn that Ben and Betty are General Burke’s children, Ben and Betty introduce the team to their Dog-o-Tronic, which is composed of parts leftover from the team’s battles and reprogrammed by the duo. After Ben and Betty demonstrate a few commands, which the Dog-o-Tronic obeys, Betty orders the creation to attack the mannequin. Turning its attention away from the mannequin, the Dog-o-Tronic chases after Ben through and out of the lab, with Betty following after them. Realizing that Ben and Betty may be on to something, Nate tells General Burke that pieces of Evox’s Gigadrones get left behind after each battle and that there may be technology left behind that they can use. Agreeing with Nate, General Burke tells Commander Shaw that his division has a top-secret special ops hangar in the woods west of the city and that he wants the team to use it for their operations. Shaw tells the team to start gathering whatever pieces they can find from the Gigadrones and that they will start tomorrow. Shaw and Burke leave and Devon apologizes to Ravi and Zoey for not realizing that the General was coming. Feeling annoyed, Ravi asks Devon how long he has to work at the car wash. Devon tells the two that he has to work there until he can prove to his dad that he’s responsible because he can’t tell his father about his Ranger identity. Realizing that he’s on his lunch break and that he needs to finish his shift, he realizes that he’s going to have shifts all week. Zoey finishes by telling Devon that she and Ravi will handle the Gigadrone parts collection. While Devon is working at Sudsey’s Car Wash, Ravi and Zoey begin collecting Gigadrone parts. At Grid Battleforce, Shaw tells Zoey to go pick up more Gigadrone debris in Sector Delta 55. Telling the Blue Ranger that she wants the hard work to pay off, the Yellow and Blue Rangers continue picking up debris. While Devon continues working, Mayor Daniels comes and offers to take Devon to lunch. Telling his father he still has work to do, Mayor Daniels decides to tell Devon a few of his secrets. Not believing his father worked at a car wash, Daniels tells Devon that it’s how he paid for his dates with his son’s mother. At a construction site, Blaze shows up to a construction saw with Scrozzle’s equipment after a worker leaves to help another matter and uses his equipment to create Slicertron. In General Burke’s secret hangar, Ravi and Zoey ask Nate if he has learned anything new. Telling them no, Ravi asks why there is extra equipment. Nate responds by saying that his lab was starting to get a bit full. Commander Shaw calls in and tells Ravi and Zoey to go to the construction site in Sector Foxtrot 16 where Blaze and a Robotron have been spotted. Shaw tells the two that she’ll contact Devon and they head off. As Devon finishes up with his father, he gets back to work, not realizing that his communicator is calling in. At the construction site, Blaze welcomes and questions Ravi and Zoey after realizing Devon isn’t there. Slicertron proceeds to throw sawblades at them. Able to dodge, Ravi and Zoey transform into Rangers and proceed to fight Blaze after he transforms and the Robotron. At the car wash, Devon sees his communicator sound and tells Sudsey he has to leave due to an emergency. While Ravi and Zoey continue to fight Blaze, Slicertron slices a platform, causing it to fall on the Rangers. The Red Ranger arrives to clean up the debris. Tempted to charge for Blaze after realizing he’s their leader, the Red Ranger is held back and the remaining Rangers summon their Beast-X Blasters to knock Blaze and the Robotron back. After Blaze and Slicertron retreat, the team de-morphs and Ravi and Zoey call out Devon for being late. When Zoey tells Devon he needs to quit his job, Devon tells that he can’t because he’s happy to see his father so proud of him. Just before Devon leaves to stay late at work, Nate calls in and tells the team that the Gigadrone parts won’t work after they’re destroyed. At the car wash, Sudsey approaches Devon, promising to finish washing the cars by the end of the night, and tells him that if he works there, he has to be there or else he’s gone. Ravi and Zoey arrive then to help Devon, much to his appreciation, so that he doesn’t lose his job. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle tells Blaze and Roxy that they may be able to slice into the Morph-X Tower after all. Avatar Roxy pushes Scrozzle out of the way from his monitor and notices that the Rangers don’t have their communicators on them and they are sitting on a chair. Seeing this, Blaze and Slicertron depart back to Coral Harbor. Back at the car wash, Blaze steals the Rangers’ communicators and phones when they aren’t looking and tosses them to Slicertron who cuts them in half. Leaving to go to a Morph-X Tower, Commander Shaw arrives and questions the Rangers as to why they are there after the Robotron sliced into a Morph-X Tower and proceeded to take 300 tons. Leaving the trio confused, Shaw reveals to the team that their communicators are offline and notice that their communicators and phones are destroyed. One of Shaw’s Grid Battleforce engineers calls her on her communicator to tell her that Blaze and his Robotron were spotted at another Morph-X Tower in Sector Kilo 15. Before the Rangers and Shaw proceed to leave, Devon tells Sudsey he has to leave again. Not wanting to hear any more excuses, Sudsey tells Devon either he stays or he gets fired if he leaves. Trying to decide, Devon proceeds to leave with the Rangers and Shaw. In the city, the Rangers enter to fight off against Blaze and Slicertron. In a nearby limo, Mayor Daniels speaks on the phone with Sudsey to tell him about Devon running off. Being stopped by falling rocks, Daniels exits his limo to see the Rangers fighting. When a girl nearby comes to see the action, she screams when sawblades are thrown towards her. After the girl is saved by the Red Ranger, Daniels continues to observe the battle. After being knocked back by the Blue Ranger’s gorilla strength, Blaze leaves, leaving behind Slicertron. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Blaze comes in and tries to tell Scrozzle to make a Gigadrone, only to find out that the robot is ahead of him. Scrozzle raises one of his new Gamma Model Gigadrones and transports it to the city to create Slicerdrone. While the Gigadrone transports itself to the city, the Rangers continue fighting Slicerdrone until Shaw calls in about Slicerdrone, revealing that it’s one that they haven’t seen before. Devon tells Shaw to send Cruise and the Racer Zord, which she already has and the Red Ranger leaves to fight the Gigadrone. In the city, Slicerdrone starts cutting into the Morph-X Tower and the Racer Zord transforms into its Battle Mode. On the ground, Ravi and Zoey continue to fight Slicertron. Meanwhile, the Racer Zord Battle Mode starts fighting the Gigadrone, only to be knocked back by it and see its system crash. When Devon sees the tower cut open, Slicerdrone starts absorbing Morph-X. Quickly thinking of a solution, Shaw tells Smash and Jax to pilot their Zords to help. Coming to Devon’s rescue, they work at fighting against the giant robot. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Blue and Yellow Rangers continue fighting while the Gigadrone shoots missiles at the Zords to hold them off. After Blue and Yellow send sawblades thrown at them back at Slicertron, the two use their Beast-X Blasters to finish off the Robotron. Inside the Racer Zord, Red calls Nate to confirm that Gigadrone that explodes isn’t useful. Being assured of this, Red comes up with a plan to take out the systems from Slicerdrone to defeat it without an explosion. Back at full power, Red uses the Racer Zord’s sword to disable the Gigadrone. Accomplishing this, Zoey uses the Chopper Zord to take the Gigadrone to the secret hangar. In the hangar, Nate sees the captured Gigadrone and shows his excitement to see how much data he can get from it. General Burke then notices something wrong with Devon and asks if he’s okay. Devon affirms he’s okay and Nate tells the General that they can get rid of the useless parts. Not wanting to dispose of the useless Gigadrone parts, Ben demonstrates its ability with a hand part to his father and the team. When the Gigadrone part squeezes Betty, Burke tells his son to let his sister go. Seeing Betty get flown into the air, Ben catches Betty safely. At Riptide Gym, Devon calls his father to make sure he’s okay after getting caught in the Ranger battle. After confirming his safety, Daniels calls out his son for running away after receiving a call from Sudsey, leaving him disappointed. Hanging up, Devon, Zoey and Ravi watch a nearby TV to hear that Mayor Daniels is proud of the Rangers for saving the day. Comforting Devon, Zoey and Ravi tell him that his father is proud of him, only not knowing about his Ranger identity. Devon finishes that someday his father will be proud of him. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Kevin Copeland - Mayor Adam Daniels *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *JJ Fong - Mayor's Assistant *Mark Wright - General Burke *David Van Horn - Slicertron & Slicerdrone (voices) *John Leigh - Sudsey Errors *There is an inconsistency within matching the stock footage and the Power Rangers footage. When Devon splits from Ravi and Zoey while fighting Slicertron, the scenery changes from bright green grass and trees to fall seasoned trees and grass. (Trees ended up lack leaves, and the grass is yellow instead of green.) *When Devon runs from Sudsey, he is wearing his uniform, but after the battle with Blaze, he is wearing a red shirt. *Scorzzle says "this Gamma Model has a new trick up it's sleeve" but Slicerdrone was the first Gamma Model Gigadrone deployed in battle. *When Slicertron slashed Ravi in the plaza battle, there was no sound effect. *Why was Cycledrone's arm and pieces of Shoveldrone still in the city despite it being (at the very least) several days since the battles against those partcular monsters? *There were some shots before Slicerdrone was disabled that were cut since it showed the Racer Zord's sword sticking out of the Gigadrone's head. As it is, in the shot where the Zord collapses, you can still temporarily see it sticking out of the Gigadrone's face although the shot was cut down substantially to try and disguise that fact. *In the shot where Ravi and Zoey prime thier sidearms to kill Slicertron, Zoey goes from being on the right of Ravi to the left in the span of a half second for no apparent reason. This error is an unfourtunate carryover from Go-Busters. Notes *This is the first time that a Robotron appears in the Cyber Dimension. *Steel’s incomplete head makes a minor appearance in this episode when Zoey and Ravi meet with Nate. In the next episode, his head would be unnoticeably taken by Scrozzle. *This is the second time a Gigadrone appeared before a Robotron was destroyed. *Slicerdrone is the first Gigadrone to be captured not destroyed. *Although Mayor Daniels mentions Devon's mother, it's unknown at this time if he's still married, widowed, or divorced. *In Go-Busters, the moment where Slicerdrone's saw arm gets stuck into the Racer Zord was significantly more important since it was CutterZord trying to kill Hiromu by drilling into his cockpit. In fact, there were a lot of cockpit shots showing this that were cut. **The reason that these were cut is unclear but may have been because of the implication that it was trying to kill him See Also (Gigadrone parts collection footage) (fight footage & story)